Cold
by Onee-sama
Summary: WARNING: YAOI AHEAD! Don't like, don't read. and the pairing is a three-some... 5x1x2 (or something like that)... Just read and review, ok? Please? - - - don't forget to read the note at the end of the second part!
1. part one

Title: Cold  
  
Author: Onee-sama ^__^   
  
Fandom: Gundam Wing (What else ?!?)  
  
Pairing: ... ... *whispering* I think it's 5x2x1... or 5x1x2? ... ... read and find out!!!  
  
Warnings: Heero's POV... ... ... you have to read to find the rest out, or it would spoil everything...  
  
  
  
AN: *evil insane laugh* I'm BACK!!! ... Missed me?   
  
Here's a new story for ya, hope ya all like it (Well... I do!)  
  
HAVE FUN!  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Cold  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
Cold...  
  
It's cold...  
  
I'm freezing...  
  
I sit on the floor, leaning against the wall opposite from the door. I shiver from the cold and my breath comes out in little white puffs in front of my face. Duo is walking around and babling something, but I don't listen.  
  
I see a face looking through a small window in the door. An OZ-Soldier, and he's smirking. I would smirk too if he were in this room freezing his ass off and I stood outside. He walks away again.  
  
I'm tired...  
  
"I think the temperature is under the freezing point now..."   
  
That was Wufei's voice. He's standing somewhere to my left, leaning against another wall.  
  
Why am I so tired?...  
  
"Heero?"  
  
My head snapps up and I look into Wufei's worried eyes.   
  
Damn, I almost fell asleep.  
  
It's not so cold anymore...  
  
"Hee-chan, are you allright?"  
  
I look over at Duo and slowly nod.  
  
My eyelids feel so heavy...  
  
"Heero! Don't fall asleep!"  
  
He must have seen my struggles to keep my eyes open.  
  
" 'm tryin'..."  
  
Even to me my voice sounds slurred.  
  
"Heero! Open your eyes!"  
  
I havn't noticed they were closed, but I open them again. Duo and Wufei are crouching in front of me now, looking at me. Their expressions seem worried, almost paniked.  
  
I want to sleep...  
  
"Hee-chan, you have to stay awake! You know what will happen if you fall asleep now!"  
  
Of course I know. I will die. Never fall asleep in the freezing cold or you will never wake up again. But it's not easy to stay awake.  
  
"Damn, he's cold as ice. We have to warm him up."  
  
" 'm not c'ld 'nymore..."  
  
"HERRO!"  
  
That shout startled me a bit and my eyes open again.  
  
" Sorr..y..."  
  
"Crap! Hee-chan, why do you always have to wear this damn thin clothes? What now Wu?"  
  
Yeah, me and my spandex and tanktop... never thought they would be the reason why I die... Duo and Wufei both have normal pants and long sleeves... The lucky ones, huh?...  
  
Suddenly I feel warmth next to me on my right side. I look for the source and see Wufei snuggling up to me and wrapping his arms around my shoulders.  
  
" 'fei?"  
  
"Like I said Duo... We have to warm him up... What are you waiting for? Get comfortable."  
  
Duo stared at him, then grinned and sat down on my other side, his arms wrapped around my waist.  
  
It's so warm. So comfortable...  
  
"Heero... don't close your eyes!" That sounded like a warning. I snapp them open again.   
  
" 'm awake."  
  
"And how do we get out of here?"  
  
"I guess we have to wait for Barton and Winner to rescue us..."  
  
"But we will freeze to death if they don't hurry up!... Hee-chan, open your eyes!"  
  
"Mhmm..."  
  
"HEE-CHAN!"  
  
That shout helped to open them.  
  
"Damn buddy, stay awake!"  
  
"I think we have to distract him Duo..."  
  
Distract me? What does he mean with that?  
  
"What do you mean Wu?"  
  
Since when can Duo read my thoughts?  
  
I look at Duo. He's looking at Wufei and an evil grin starts to spread over his face. If my legs wouldn't feel so numb and the warmth wouln't be so comfortable then I would run away now.  
  
I feel a hand on my chin, which turns my head towards the chinese boy and suddenly Wufei's lips are on mine.   
  
NANI?!?   
  
I'm pretty awake now, but what the hell are Wufei's lips doing on mine?!  
  
I gasp when I feel another pair of warm lips on my neck. Wufei used this opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. I try to get away from him, but Duo's in the way and he started to nibble and lick on the spot between my shoulder and neck. I moan but try one more time to get away from Wufei's questing tongue, but to no avail. Finally I surrender and kiss back as passionately as I can, relaxing in their warm embrass.   
  
Funny, I start to feel more and more of my body-parts again.   
  
Duo's hand - or at least I think it's Duo's - is on my stomach. His thump slides lazily over my still cold skin, warming it up again.  
  
When got his hand under my tanktop?   
  
  
  
There's another hand, but it's different... more calloused... must be Wufei's. It slides up until it finds one of my nipples and warm fingers start to caress and rubb it. I moan again, louder this time and lean into the touch.   
  
God, that feels good... definitely not tired anymore...  
  
Suddenly I hear a hissing-sound from the door and a moment later someone is clearing his throat. Reluctantly Wufei takes his tongue back into his own mouth and draws back, giving me a last small peck and finally turning to the person standing at the door.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt you guys, but we have to get out of here before they find out we were here..."  
  
That sounds like...  
  
"Q-man! Nice to see you, too. It's about time!"  
  
That answered my unspoken question... I look in the direction of the voice. Quatre stands in the doorway and I can see Trowa behind him, looking along the hall to make sure no one saw them getting in.  
  
Duo is stands up and walks over to them and Wufei follows shortly. I feel the cold air of the room where their bodywarmths left my sides and I start to shiver again.   
  
Damn, it's cold again.  
  
The loss of warmth and the sudden ice that creeps back into my body make me shiver even more voilently.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
I look up in the direction of the voice. Quatre's voice.  
  
"What's wrong? Come on, get up..."  
  
"C-can't... don-n-n't feel m-my l-legs..."  
  
Quatre's eyes widen. I think he recognized just now how thin the clothes are that I am wearing. He looked fist at Duo then at Wufei.  
  
"How long have you been in here?"  
  
"A few hours..."  
  
"You mean he sat in here all the time in THAT?!?" He pointed at my clothes.  
  
Wufei nodded.  
  
"Oh Allah! We have to get him out of here!! Come on, someone has to carry him. We have to go!"  
  
Wufei nodded again and walked over to me. He put an arm under my legs and the other behind my back and lifted me up, cradling me against his chest, my head leaning against his shoulder. We all walked out of the room and started our way out of the enemy's base.  
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
... Man... where did that come from?... ... *shruggs*   
  
Ok, what do you think? Want me to continue? Want a lemon? Want... a next chapter?? Then review and tell me what you think about this.  
  
I still suck at present tense, but writing this in past tense would have ruined it a bit... I think...   
  
  
  
This was actually something like a prolog. This whole story will be about... ... well, you have to wait for the next part to find that out!  
  
Ok then... see ya all!  
  
  
  
Onee-sama ^__^ 


	2. Part two read the note at the end!

Title: Cold  
  
Author: Onee-sama ^__^   
  
Fandom: Gundam Wing (What else ?!?)  
  
Pairing: ... ... *whispering* I think it's 5x2x1... or 5x1x2? ... ... read and find out!!!  
  
Warnings: none  
  
  
  
AN: Hello! remember me?  
  
I know it's been ages since I posted this story, but finally I got around writing a bit for this. It's not much, but please read it  
  
_AND READ THE NOTE AT THE END!!!!!!!!!_  
  
Now go on reading and tell mewhat you think about it!  
  
HAVE FUN!  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Cold  
  
Part 2  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
"This sucks!"  
  
"Oh Hee-chan, come on! You can be happy that you just catched a cold. It could have been much worse..."  
  
"This still sucks. *sneeze*"  
  
Duo shook his head and chuckled. He wasn't used at all to the childlike behaviour of the ill boy.  
  
"Shut up Yuy! Your not the only ill person in here."  
  
Now Duo had to laugh.  
  
"Don't be so grumpy Wu! I't's his first ill time. Why don't you go in there too and snuggle up to Heero a bit...   
  
maybe that will help your mood."  
  
Wufei sneezed and then grumbled something, but got out of his armchair and walked over to Heero's bed. The   
  
blanket was silently held up for Wufei, so that he could crawl under it and the two boys kuddled up to each   
  
other.  
  
"Aww... such a cute picture... too sad Heer shot my camera earlier..."  
  
That brought a smirk on the japanese boy's face. Duo just smiled.  
  
Thigs had worked out pretty good after they had left that strange freezing room. Duo got Deathscythe Hell   
  
back and flew together with Heero out of the base, distracting them long enough for the others to get to   
  
Trwa's and Quatre's shuttle. Duo was the only one who had his Gundam with him.  
  
Now they were at their current safehouse and the three of them stayed in Duo's and Heero's shared room (AN:   
  
they shared it as simple room mates... wll, up until the last mission... *grin*). Since their little make-out session   
  
in that big freezer, their behaviour towards each other completely changed. They were actually pretty content   
  
with their company.  
  
Heero shivered and tried to snuggle even closer to Wufei, laying his head against Wufei's shoulder and neck   
  
and closing his eyes. Wufei looked down at him, concerned.  
  
"Heero, I think your temperature is way too high..."  
  
"Hn. It's cold."  
  
"Well, Hee-chan it's normal to feel cold if you have a fever. I'll get you some more medicine and a nice warm   
  
tea... and one for Wu-wu too, of course."  
  
"You're never going to stop with these petnames, are you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
With that Duo left the room. Wufei looked down at Heero again and found the boy completely relaxed. He had   
  
fallen asleep. Wufei smiled down at him and kissed him on his head.  
  
"Good night Heero."  
  
***  
  
after about fifteen minutes Duo came back into the room with a small tray in hand.  
  
"Hey loverboys, got you some tea-" "Shh! Be quiet Duo. He's asleep."  
  
Duo stopped in his tracks, looked at the two of them, then at the two cups of tea on his tray. He sighed.  
  
"Guess these will be cold when he wakes up... oh well, nothing to change that."  
  
He wouldn't wake him up again just because of some tea. He put the tray down on the nightstand, closed the   
  
door of their room, turned off the light and walked up to the bed. He got under the blanket and snuggled up on   
  
Heero's other side.  
  
"Not one word about me getting ill, 'Fei... g'night you two."  
  
Wufei had been just about to protest, but shut his mouth again, sighed in defeat and lay his head down again.  
  
"Goodnight Duo."  
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
TBC...!  
  
  
  
IMPORTANT:  
  
listen, this is your chance!   
  
ever had a scene in your head about the three of them and never could write it, or one you just want to read about? then write me about it in a review or an e-mail!! (No lemon scene!! that will be MY part of this... but lime is okay!! ^__^)  
  
I don't want to get down to the lemon immediately, so write me a few scenes you would like to see them in, and   
  
maybe I'll put them in this fic!!!  
  
Thanks for reading and for your help and support!!! I love ya all!! ^__^  
  
  
  
Onee-sama ^__^ 


	3. Part three finally!

Title: Cold  
Author: Onee-sama  
Fandom: Gundam Wing (What else ?)

Pairing: ... ... whispering I think it's 5x2x1... or 5x1x2? ... ... read and find out!

Warnings: none... so far... evil grin

AN: can you believe it? I'm still alife! and I'm actually updating this fic! finally!

first of all, I want to thank all of you who reviewed for this fic and all of you who gave me so much ideas for it! oh, and special thanks to **priscel**, I wrote a lot of this chapter with her help!

now, just read it, k?

* * *

Cold

* * *

Part 3

The next morning Heero woke up to find himself still lying in bed with his head on Wufei's shoulder and the other boys arms around him. He breathed Wufei's scent in deeply, closing his eyes once again and snuggling closer to the warm body. Something moved behind him and he heared a small moan of protest, before an arm slung around his waist and another body pressed against his back. He stayed completely still for a while and tried to analyse all the things he felt. The other body obviously belonged to Duo, because he could feel the thick braid that was trapped between them. It felt nice... to just lie there between them. It was so comfortable. So safe.

He was about to dose off again, when Duo's arm around him tightened his grip and the boy moaned his name. Heero's eyes snapped open again, as he felt something hard poke against his butt. He blushed horribly as he felt Duo rub against him.

Without any warning Heero's face contorted into a grimace as he inhaled deeply and sneezed hard against Wufei's chest. Leaving a wet spot there.

That their bed was way too small for three people to sleep in, was something that Duo learned in that moment. Heero's sudden movement sent him over the edge of the bed and he landed on the floor with a louf 'oof!'.  
Wufei's eyes snapped open and he jumped out of the bed, cursing in chinese and glaring down at the wet spot on his shirt.

Heero himself was too embarrassed to look at one of them, so he just snatched a kleenex from the bedside table and hid under the blankets.

"Yuy! Get out and over here! NOW!"

Heero didn't care to move at all.

"Kisama..."

"Mpfahahaha nice aim buddy!"

The braided boy had just gotten up and now fell back down on the floor, rolling around with laugher.

"Maxwell... if I can't get my justice from Heero, I'm definitely getting it from you!"

Wufei stomped towards Duo and the boy on the floor suddenly found the situation not so funny anymore.

'Uh oh'

"Hey Fei, now don't rush things here... uhm... I'm sorry?"

He got up and slowly backed away from Wufei and towards the door.

"Oh my... Look at how late it is! Gotta go, bye!"

Duo was out of the door and ran for his life with a shouting Wufei on his heeles.

"Stop running away so I can kill you!"

"Stop chasing me and get back to bed! You're still sick!"

"I'll show you just how sick I am!"

They ran down the hallway and soon their shouts and screams sounded far away for Heero, who tried without luck to get back to sleep. He couldn't. He missed the warmth of the two bodies next to him. He felt cold and snuggled deeper into the blankets and cushions as an attempt to get a bit warmer, without luck.

After a few minutes he heard silent footsteps and, if he had looked towards the door, he could have seen a head with a long braid look through the doorway.

"Hee-chan? You comming? Q-man made breakfast for us."

The lump on the bed didn't move, but he heard a muffled groan and Heero mumbling something.

" 'm not hungry..."

Duo stared at the bed for a moment, lost in thought. He was determined to get Heero to eat something. With that thought in mind, he walked into the room and over to the bed.

"C'mon Hee-chan, you really need to eat something... just a bit? For Wu n' me?"

"Please?"

The sick boy sighed softly and got out from under the blankets.

"Alright, but just a few bites."

After looking up at Duo he decided, that a few bites would be worth it to see a smile like the one that Duo had in this moment... even if his stomach protested against it...

Together they made their way towards the kitchen.

During breakfast Duo actually got Heero to eat a slice of bread, and a bit of the scrambled eggs with bacon that Quatre had made for them. But after that Heero went straight back to bed.

The rest of the team stayed in the kitchen, finished their food and tried to get enough caffeine into their system to start the day.

"He's really cranky when he's sick... but he seems more human that way than normally. He's moody, grumbles a lot and for once actually needs some affection!... and that's just what I'm going to give him now. I'm going back to bed for a few more hours. Wu-bear? you comming, too?"

Wufei nodded.

"In a few minutes. After I finished my coffee and made some more tea for Heero."

"Ok, see ya then!"

He gave Wufei a small peck on the cheek and left the kitchen.  
Quatre put the newspaper he had been reading away and called after the braided boy.

"Duo, don't forget that we have some important things to discuss later, we can't stay at this safehouse much longer, so don't sleep too long, you hear me?"

"yeah yeah Q, just an hour or two, k?"

Wufei watched him leave with a small smile on his lips.

* * *

TBC...!

finished this one!

**REVIEW** PLEASE!

and from now on, I try my best to update much more often... it could still be only once a month or every two months, but I'll try my best to do it as fast as possible, promise!

Thanks for reading and for your help and support! I love ya all!

**NOTE:  
**by the way, I could really need somebody who would beta the chapters for this story for me... anybody interested in that job?

Onee-sama


End file.
